


Prompt #37

by grandmelon



Series: Ficlet Collection [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dancing, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote on tumblr for a <a href="http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/145989846143/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">prompt meme</a>'</p>
<p>Prompt: “Wanna dance?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #37

Makoto’s wistful sighs and longing gazes as the movie’s ballroom scene played did not go unnoticed to Haru. The music with its soft ambience as the actress and actor twirled and swayed and danced across the floor in an old elegance. Haru didn’t much understand what was so great about the arrangement of steps and spinning, but it seemed to catch Makoto’s eye.

Haru didn’t know how to say it, Nagisa’s voice and image coming to mind. A wink followed with a confident “wanna dance?” but Haru didn’t know how to be like that. He didn’t know how to ask Makoto if that was what he wanted, and he didn’t know how to dance so it was further embarrassing. But still, the sparkle in Makoto’s eyes as the main lead was dipped and kissed made Haru’s heart squirm.

“Do you want to dance, Makoto?”

Makoto jumped, turning to Haru as if awakened from a daze, his cheeks and forehead turning a bright red as his smiled and tried to ignore being caught. “Well it would be nice to learn, wouldn’t it? But it’s kind of embarrassing! And no one dances like this anymore.”

“Would you like to dance?” Haru asked again, holding out a hand.

Makoto stared at him, eyes wide. When he took his hand Haru grabbed the remote and rewound the movie to the start of the music. He stood up and Makoto followed. There was plenty of room in their living room to dance, but somehow it still felt a little small, like one wrong turn could have them toppling into the TV. Haru let go of Makoto’s hand to push back the couch further, creating even more room.

When they joined together Makoto was first to move, placing a hand on Haru’s shoulder. Haru was surprised, eyes opening a fraction wider as he looked up at the other. Makoto saw his mistake and drew his hand back, an excuse on his lips and mortification in his eyes. Haru grabbed the hand and placed it back where it was, not seeing any reason for it to belong anywhere else if that was where Makoto wanted it.

Following Makoto’s lead, he placed his hands on Makoto’s hips and Makoto let his other hand go to Haru’s shoulder. His eyes were focused far away, his face beat red as Haru stepped forward and he stepped back. Like that Haru led the dance, mimicking simple steps from the beginning of the scene still fresh in his mind. He did not bother with the change of step when the music went to its final song for the dip and kiss. They stuck to the simple, easy paced dance they had started.

It was Makoto who first got closer, their chests nearly touching, his breath against Haru’s neck as he bowed his head. Haru decided enough was enough when he felt a kiss on his cheek, wrapping his arms around his waist pressing Makoto firmly against him. Makoto’s arms wrapped around his neck on instinct and they slowed to a snail’s pace, a gentle sway back and forth.

Haru heard the swell in the music and saw the couch out of the corner of his eye. An idea struck him and he pushed Makoto away, surprising the other as he stumbled back, Haru only holding onto his one hand before pulling him back. Makoto did not spin quiet as graceful as a dance required, but he did turn enough that Haru was able to wrap an arm around his waist. He dipped Makoto as best he could, though they both ended up falling. Makoto gasped as he landed on the couch, Haru on his knees beside him.

“I’m not strong enough to do it properly,” Haru explained to sweetly confused eyes. Makoto looked shocked for a second more before laughing. Covering his face with one hand, he started to laugh as he told Haru how ridiculous he was for doing such a thing. Haru ignored his words, knowing Makoto was more than thrilled by his attempt. When Makoto calmed down and pulled away his hand they kissed.

Maybe a little movie magic had influenced them, because Haru could swear he heard fireworks.  

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/146426564033/mh-37-if-youre-still-taking-requests-please)


End file.
